Dragons meets Fire
by anime4lifeisme
Summary: Deep in the world of magic is a special place known as, Dragon Island. Dragon Island is a dangerous place filled with crimes. There are four harsh strong dragon rulers ruling the four parts of the island. What happens when a mysterious man gets involved in this? Will he be able to melt the cold hearts of the dragon rulers or will he become a pawn in their game? (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**AU**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Yaoi, so beware. If you don't like, then don't read. I will have warnings where it gets intense though!**

 **Deep in the world of magic is a special place known as, Dragon Island. Dragon Island is a populated place where wizards reside in. It's a dangerous place to be. There are killers, crooks, burglars, and more. Wizards and normal people bow under the mighty dragon slayers. Crime is common around there. There is no real justice there either. There are four rulers, ruling the four corners of Dragon Island. But the four live in one huge castle to avoid having conflicts.**

 **The North Side Ruler-Sting Eucliffe along with his right hand man: The North Knight- Rouge Cheney**

 **The South Side Ruler- Laxus Dreyar along with his right hand man: The South Knight- Freed Justine**

 **The East Side Ruler- Erik aka Cobra along with his right hand...snake: The East Knight- Kinana**

 **The West Side Ruler- Gajeel Redfox along with his right hand man: The West Knight- Pantherlily**

 **Each of the rulers are known to be the harshest and cruelest rulers alive. They live to watch wizards be tortured. They are sadists. They are cold hearted. They are ruthless. But what happens when someone new moves into the castle where the 4 brothers live? What happens when the person meets the four rulers? Can the person change the way Dragon island is? Can he melt the cold hearts of the rulers? Find out now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Yaoi, so beware. If you don't like, then don't read. I will have warnings where it gets intense though!**

 **Deep in the world of magic is a special place known as, Dragon Island. Dragon Island is a populated place where wizards reside in. It's a dangerous place to be. There are killers, crooks, burglars, and more. Wizards and normal people bow under the mighty dragon slayers. Crime is common around there. There is no real justice there either. There are four rulers, ruling the four corners of Dragon Island. But the four live in one huge castle to avoid having conflicts.**

 **The North Side Ruler-Sting Eucliffe along with his right hand man: The North Knight- Rouge Cheney**

 **The South Side Ruler- Laxus Dreyar along with his right hand man: The South Knight- Freed Justine**

 **The East Side Ruler- Erik aka Cobra along with his right hand...snake: The East Knight- Kinana**

 **The West Side Ruler- Gajeel Redfox along with his right hand man: The West Knight- Pantherlily**

 **Each of the rulers are known to be the harshest and cruelest rulers alive. They live to watch wizards be tortured. They are sadists. They are cold hearted. They are ruthless. But what happens when someone new moves into the castle where the 4 brothers live? What happens when the person meets the four rulers? Can the person change the way Dragon island is? Can he melt the cold hearts of the rulers? Find out now!**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

"Bye Lucy! I will come visit as much as I can" I said with a wave of my hand. I'm going to miss this place. Fiore is an amazing place. It's filled with so many nice people and powerful guys to fight. I grabbed my bags as I stared at the train, feeling sick already.

"Natsu, do you have to go?" Lucy asked with a frown, staring at me with her brown puppy dog eyes. I laughed. I had to move from Fiore to some place called Dragon Island for a new mission. I have to go undercover and find a book called Dragon Realm in the Dragon Castle. The paper told me that it will possibly take a long time before I can go back home again so I had to pack a lot. Lucy and I were going to take the mission but the paper said 'Dragon Slayers Only'. I couldn't even bring Happy along with me, or so that's what they thought. Happy was hiding in my bag, not moving so we could fool everyone. Like I was going to leave my best friend out of this journey! I hope Igneel is in the castle. Or hope that the book had some infomation on where he could be. This mission is perfect for me. Fairy Tail is a guild where we go undercover and find answers.

"I have to, Lucy. I need to find Igneel and hopefully this mission will lead me to him" I said before I grinned. "Don't worry about me though. I can handle anything they throw at me" I assured before getting onto the train. Instantly, I doubled over, holding my mouth. Oh how i regret getting on this! Lucy paled.

"Well send me letters and get back as soon as possible, Natsu! Be careful" Lucy said with a smile as she waved. I sat in my seat, trying to nod and look as okay as ever even though I was not okay. The train began to move as I lost sight of Lucy. Dragon Island, here I come! Happy snuck out as he sat down beside me.

"Geez Natsu! It sure is stinky in there" Happy said as he sniffed. I groaned, feeling extremely sick. "Natsu! Don't barf on me! Noooo!" Happy's voice echoed.

When the train finally stopped, I stepped outside, wiping my mouth. "Whoa this place looks so dark" I said, glancing around. I started to walk toward the giant castle far off. "Well Natsu, that's because it's night time" Happy answered, flying beside me. I glared.

"Happy, you know what I mean!" I complained. I sniffed the air, catching many scents. Looks like this place isn't abandoned, even if it looks like it. I kept walking, feeling strange magic everywhere. "Happy, doesn't this place look kinda gloomy to you" I questioned, my guard up as I walked. Suddenly I spun around, slashing vines that came toward us.

"Natsu?!" Happy shouted in worry and surprise. I grinned slightly.

"Don't worry about me, Happy. I'm fine" I assured, having a sharp vine wrapped around my wrist.

"You! Who are you?!" a soldier questioned, walking out from the shadows. I smirked. Nature Magic?

"Now I'm fired up!" I shouted as my hands lite aflame. The soldier looked surprised, seeing my fire but before he could do anything, I shouted, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!". It burnt the vines and the man as I grinned.

"Natsu, you went too far! If you keep fighting like that, people will see us" Happy complained, flying down next to me.

"Sorry, but I wonder why he tried to capture me" I said, thinking about it.

"Well it's too late to ask him" Happy said with a laugh. I nodded. We continued our walk down the path, not aware of a pair of red metalic eyes watching from the shadows. After awhile, we finally arrived at the castle.

"Okay Happy, fly me up. I'm going to try and get in through that window" I said with a nod.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, grabbing me by the shoulders as he flew upwards, I grabbed onto the hedge of the window.

"Thanks Happy! You can go find a place for us to stay at. I will try and find the book. I will shoot fire into the sky when I found it" I said before jumping inside. Happy nodded, flying off. I glanced around, slowly walking to the shelves. "If I was a book, where would I be" I questioned with a frown, turning on the lights.

"The answer is a bookshelf" a man said calmly, standing behind me. My eyes widened, spinning around to see a guy. He had black hair that went down to his shoulder, his eyes were red as blood itself. He looked kinda emo if I had to say it. I jumped back, raising my fist. "Now mind telling me what you're doing in Master Sting's room?" he questioned, not looking worried at all by my fighting posture. I narrowed my eyes. Abort. Abort. I rushed toward, my fists engulfed in my flames. I aimed a punch at his face but my fist went through him.

"What the fuck?!" I questioned in confusion. The man chuckled.

"I'm surprised you still have your magic. Are you a new person here?" he questioned. I didn't want to answer the man but decided to, hoping to stall until Happy gets back.

"...Yeah I am new. But what do you mean by I still have my magic" I questioned, my eyes narrowing. What did he mean? He walked closer to me, his hand reaching out as if for a gesture.

"I am Rogue Cheney. Welcome to Dragon Island" he said politely, I blinked at the sudden change of heart. I slowly took his hand.

"Natsu Dragoneel. Pleasure" I said back, still feeling a bit nervous. Rogue smiled slightly.

"We have rules here in on this island. First rule is...do not underestimate us" he said calmly. Before I could question the man, something smacked into my head, causing me to fall forward, hitting something soft. "Second rule, no magic allowed" he muttered before I faded into darkness.

* * *

"Who is this man?" a man questioned.

"How did he get up here without getting detected?" another asked.

"How come he has magic? Everyone who enters this island, loses their magic unless we give it to them" another questioned.

"...Say...he's kinda cute"

I keep hearing voices. I groaned softly in pain, my eyes opening. I stared at 8 people standing over me. I didn't recognize any of them, except for Rogue. My eyes narrowed, getting angry as I tried to punch the male but couldn't. I realized that I was tied up, my wrists tied, hanging off a hook. It was anti magic cuffs. "Who are you?!" I demanded angrily, trying not to panic. Rogue smiled slightly.

"He's awake" he responded, causing all the eyes to be on me. "Look at his tattoo. It seems he's from Fairy Tail" he noted.

"Fairy tail? Why, that place is 5000 miles from us. Isn't it a guild for weaklings? Awe how cute...the little lamb is far from home and has entered wolf territory" a blonde male said with a smirk. I glared at the male, causing him to back off.

"Don't ever taunt Fairy Tail! If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you! Ruler or not, I will make you pay!" I shouted enraged that he made fun of my home. I yanked against the rope hard. Trying to create a flame but nothing happened.

"We placed antimagic cuffs on you. You can't use your powers, boy" another blonde man said, though his body was more muscular then the other. He crossed his arms, studying me as if I was some animal.

"...Who are you?" I questioned with a glare. How do I get out of this place? I glanced around the room, trying to find an escape route.

"Don't bother. You can't escape here" a red head said with a wolf grin. My eyes widened.

"H-how can you hear me" I questioned in shock.

"Because I can" the male responded, leaning down close, grabbing me by the chin. "My name is Cobra. Call me Master and maybe I will reward you, lamb" Cobra mused with a smirk. I glared.

"I won't ever call someone like you master" I responded with a deadly look in my eyes. Cobra scowled before releasing me.

"Take him to the arena. I want to see this kid fight" A black haired man said. He had red metalic eyes and piercings all over his body. He smirked wide. I glared at him.

"Who am I going to fight? You?" I questioned.

"No. You're not worth my time. You can fight against that" he said, pointing to the giant snake. My eyes widened. Snake?! My body tensed when the snake's tail pressed against my back.

"Oh? Are you scared" I taunted with a smirk, trying to keep a straight face. He glared coldly.

"Natsu, you shouldn't anger Master Gajeel. You don't know what he could do to you" Rogue warned. I frowned slightly but I could sense a strong force from him. He's a monster. The rope was untied as I fell forward, my body still tired. I quickly caught myself, not wanting to show weakness in front of these monsters. I slowly walked down the hall, following Rogue. I can't escape now. I'm surrounded. I walked into the arena, my eyes widened. This place is huge!

Gajeel shoved me forward, causing me to hit the ground as the snake wrapped it's tail around my ankle, throwing me into the air. My eyes widened. "Shit" I growled before landing on my feet. My fists were engulfed in my eyes as I charged forward I roared as I swung my fists, going as fast as I could. The snake tried to dodge as much as possible but was hit. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I roared, my fire hitting it, causing it to smashed into the wall. I panted softly.

"He's...one of us..?" Gajeel questioned in shock when he saw the flames. I roared loudly, my voice echoing as I charged at Gajeel this time. I smirked.

"Come at me, scaredy cat" I taunted as Gajeel smirked back.

"Bring it on" Gajeel decided as he took a step forward.

"Clash of the Dragons" Rogue mused, curious as to how strong Natsu truly is.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's kinda rushed and bad. I'm new to this so I don't know how to do it well. I will have more action and yaoi in the next chapter! Bye! Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Yaoi, so beware. If you don't like, then don't read. I will have warnings where it gets intense though!**

 **Deep in the world of magic is a special place known as, Dragon Island. Dragon Island is a populated place where wizards reside in. It's a dangerous place to be. There are killers, crooks, burglars, and more. Wizards and normal people bow under the mighty dragon slayers. Crime is common around there. There is no real justice there either. There are four rulers, ruling the four corners of Dragon Island. But the four live in one huge castle to avoid having conflicts.**

 **The North Side Ruler-Sting Eucliffe along with his right hand man: The North Knight- Rouge Cheney**

 **The South Side Ruler- Laxus Dreyar along with his right hand man: The South Knight- Freed Justine**

 **The East Side Ruler- Erik aka Cobra along with his right hand...snake: The East Knight- Kinana**

 **The West Side Ruler- Gajeel Redfox along with his right hand man: The West Knight- Pantherlily**

 **Each of the rulers are known to be the harshest and cruelest rulers alive. They live to watch wizards be tortured. They are sadists. They are cold hearted. They are ruthless. But what happens when someone new moves into the castle where the 4 brothers live? What happens when the person meets the four rulers? Can the person change the way Dragon island is? Can he melt the cold hearts of the rulers? Find out now!**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

I smirked wide, staring at the larger male in front of him. I was no going to give up without a fight. I lite his hands aflame, causing the other rulers to look shocked, seeing such beautiful flames.

"Shocked, right? When I saw him fight, I was surprised too. A wizard having powers...so unlikely" Gajeel agreed as he smirked. "What are you, Natsu" he questioned, looking interested.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail" I boasted proudly. Rogue crossed his arms. He leaned back to the blonde male.

"He's a dragon slayer, Sting" Rogue said to the blonde as he smirked. The others looked surprised. There haven't been a new dragon slayer in years.

"Dragon Slayer? That pink haired flamebrain?" Sting asked with a laugh. He watched the pink haired boy attack Gajeel. "But I got to say, he sure has guts" he approved.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I roared out loudly. Gajeel smirked, crossing his arms as he shielded himself from most of the damage. Gajeel took a step forward, taking a deep breath.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted as my eyes widened. _Another dragonslayer?!_ I quickly covered my face when the metal slashed at my arms. I slammed into the wall, coughing out blood. I glared up at the male who stood above me. "Ready to give up yet, boy" he questioned, kneeling down as he grabbed me by the chin, forcing me to stay at him. I smirked.

"Me? Give up? Ha, like hell I will" I sneered angrily, spitting some of my blood on his face. Gajeel glared coldly, slamming his foot into my stomach. I groaned in pain, wincing. I quickly balled my fist, giving him an upper cut before standing up. Gajeel flew back in the air, hitting the ground as he slowly stood up. "...Now I'm fired up" I said with a grin, liting my entire body aflame. Gajeel grinned, taking a step forward.

"Enough" the more muscular man ordered, stepping forward. "Now that I have seen your powers, I remember you" he said calmly, his cold gaze caused my body to go stiff. "That man is the strongest in the guild. Remember the name Salamander? The one who has caused destruction throughout every place in Fiore. He has beat every single guild in the Games. And has defeated Jellal, Zero, and more. He's a demon and extremely strong" he said calmly. The green haired man looked surprise as did the rest of them.

"Him? The notorious Salamander?" Sting asked with a laugh. "Laxus, I didn't know you had a sense of humor" he joked with a smirk. I glared.

"Not joking, it's the truth. Look at him. The scaly scarff. The pink hair. The flames. It all makes sense now. That's why he has powers. He's a dragon slayer. And I can't say he's weak. I bet he can beat you all up" Laxus answered calmly. Suddenly, I gasped out, getting turned upside down. I glanced up or down, seeing the snake. I glared.

"Let me go!" I snapped angrily. I shivered when the tongue licked my cheek. "Who are you people?" I demanded angrily.

"Us? We're the four kings of this kingdom. And these four are our knights" Sting answered proudly. I glared coldy. "My name is Sting. This is my knight Rogue. That idiot that fought you is Gajeel and this goth boy is his knight Pantherlily. Our oldest brother is Laxus and the mother hen Freed. Lastly, this is our pet brother, Cobra and his friend Kinana" Sting answered, though Patherlily, Freed, and Cobra glared at him. I panted softly.

"Let me d-" I stopped when I felt weaker and dizzy. I noticed how there was a dart in my arm. I groaned out softly, feeling extremely tired before I closed my eyes.

"I kinda wanna keep him..We haven't had any fun these past years. And he seems like he can handle us" Sting mused, walking over to me, touching my cheek gently. Cobra nodded.

"I second that. I haven't had a plaything in so long. My last one died on me" Cobra said with a chuckle, walking over as he licked some of the blood that was on my lip. "Mhm, it's so good" he mused with a lustful grin. Laxus sighed, turning away.

"I don't care what you do. I'm not into playing with my food" Laxus answered before he walked out of the room. Gajeel laughed. "Pantherlily, take him into the master bedroom" he said calmly. "You three better not fight over him. Gajeel, you go first. Sting, you're second. Cobra, you're third. If I hear any fighting, I will take him and kill him" he warned, slamming the door. Kinana gave me to Patherlily before nodding. He rushed out.

"Awe but Gajeel will break him before I can have my fun" Sting complained but shrugged. "But alright, be quick Gajeel" he said before leaving with Rogue as Cobra sighed.

"I bet he doesn't trust me with him" Cobra complained leaving as well. Gajeel smirked, excited to play with his new prey.

* * *

I groaned softly, slowly opening my eyes. My head pounded in pain as if I over drank. I squinted my eyes. My vision still blurry. "Where am I" I muttered weakly. My arms were tied by metal, hanging from the ceiling. I slowly turned to see a pair of red eyes. I shivered. "Hey bastard! Let me out" I shouted angrily as I yanked harder. Gajeel smirked, stepping out. I glanced down at my body, noticing that I was wearing nothing except my scarf.

"My...aren't you sexy" Gajeel purred, sniffing my skin. I shivered.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped angrily. I feel so weak. My magic wasn't working either. What was this guy planning? I bit my lip tightly when his cold hand touched my chest.

"So smooth..I want to see how long you can last" Gajeel mused with a sadist smirk. My eyes widened in horror.

"Wha-what are you talking about?! Like hell I will give myself to you!" I shouted with determination. Gajeel laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder. I gasped, my body extremely senitive.

"Be a good pet and stop resisting" Gajeel mused, his hands slowly tracing my collarbone. I glared back at him.

"I'm not your pet. So why don't you be good and let me go" I asked calmly, my gaze never faltering. Gajeel smirked, his hand grabbed my limp dick before he began stroking it. My eyes widened as I let out a moan. "Wha..what are you doing" I tried to say out, not used to this sort of sensation.

"Your moans are so hot...I could fuck you right now" Gajeel mused huskily, my body shook as I moaned out again.

"Stop it!" I begged, trying to stay focus, my fists tightening. My eyes stared at the ground, trying to keep calm but my body wouldn't listen to me. I felt my face get hot. "...Gajeel.." I moaned out softly.

"...Natsu..." he groaned, taking off his clothes fast. I didn't know why but I feel so close to him. "...Do you know the story of our ancestors" he asked calmly as he kissed my neck. I shook my head slowly. "...It was said that all the dragons mated with the red dragon. It's in our blood. We have been waiting for the red dragon for yeras. I'm the grey. Sting is the white. Laxus is the yellow. Cobra is the purple. Rogue is the black. We thought we would never find you. But looks like we did. And you will never leave us. You are ours. Forever. And if it means fucking you senseless then I will" he growled angrily, thrusting his cock into me. I screamed out in pain. My eyes tearing.

"Stop!It hurts! It hurts so much!" I shouted in pain, my body shaking. I have never felt this sort of pain before. Gajeel didn't move, waiting for me to adjust.

"We missed you, red dragon Natsu. Return back to us. Back to your masters" Gajeel muttered into my ear. I sobbed out, not able to hold back my pain. He began to thrust into me, using my blood as lube. His hands wondered throughout my body, rubbing my nipples. My pain slowly vanished, as pleasure came. I moaned in pleausre, my back arching.

"N-never! I belong to no one!" I shouted angrily, his thrusts became harder as he hit my prostate. I screamed out in pleasure. "Ga-gajeel!" I moaned out, not able to control myself. His thrusts keep hitting that exct spot. I thought I saw stars. "Ga..gajeel! Stop! I'm going to come" I warned out, tightening around him. As a dragon slayer, I am easily able to heal quickly and I Can handle pain more then normal people.

Gajeel groaned, nodding. "Me too, Natsu" he moaned, thrusting faster and harder as he came. I cried out, coming as well. My body shaking as I panted. He pulled out of me, watching my blood and his cum trickling down my legs. "Natsu. I will break you. I won't let you escape us" he growled, forcing me to stare at him. His dark piercing eyes boring into my very soul. I blushed lightly, still panting as I stared at them. He leaned down, kissing me on the lips. I blinked in surprise, trying to pull away but his grip was too tight. I can't stay. No way. I won't do it, Gajeel. Even if our ancestors loved each other. I won't love you. You raped me. But I couldn't help but kiss back. He felt so warm. So safe. I slowly fell asleep, in his arms.

"Natsu" Gajeel mused, pulling away as he uncuffed me, taking me to my new bed, setting me in it. "I won't let you leave me. Not again" he muttered, before leaving.

* * *

I

 **Okay so I will post one chapter every other day! How was that? XD**

 **Now was Gajeel the rough overprotective one.**

 **Next up is Sting the playboy and tease.**

 **Later is Cobra the sadist.**

 **Then will maybe be Laxus the cold and silent one.**

 **Which would you fall for?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Yaoi, so beware. If you don't like, then don't read. I will have warnings where it gets intense though!**

 **Deep in the world of magic is a special place known as, Dragon Island. Dragon Island is a populated place where wizards reside in. It's a dangerous place to be. There are killers, crooks, burglars, and more. Wizards and normal people bow under the mighty dragon slayers. Crime is common around there. There is no real justice there either. There are four rulers, ruling the four corners of Dragon Island. But the four live in one huge castle to avoid having conflicts.**

 **The North Side Ruler-Sting Eucliffe along with his right hand man: The North Knight- Rouge Cheney**

 **The South Side Ruler- Laxus Dreyar along with his right hand man: The South Knight- Freed Justine**

 **The East Side Ruler- Erik aka Cobra along with his right hand...snake: The East Knight- Kinana**

 **The West Side Ruler- Gajeel Redfox along with his right hand man: The West Knight- Pantherlily**

 **Each of the rulers are known to be the harshest and cruelest rulers alive. They live to watch wizards be tortured. They are sadists. They are cold hearted. They are ruthless. But what happens when someone new moves into the castle where the 4 brothers live? What happens when the person meets the four rulers? Can the person change the way Dragon island is? Can he melt the cold hearts of the rulers? Find out now!**

* * *

Natsu groaned in pain, slowly sitting up. His head throbbed in pain as he glanced around. "Where the fuck am I" he muttered, before remembering what happened yesterday. His eyes widened in horror. "No..way" he muttered, crawling off the bed as he winced in pain. Yep. His ass does sting. He glanced around, seeing bright colors and candles on a table. "I never thought Gajeel would be into this fancy shit" he muttered softly.

"Watch your dirty little mouth, Natsu-san" Sting purred as he stepped out from a curtain. Natsu tensed up immediately.

"You! What do you want? If you want me then it's too late. Gajeel already took me" Natsu said calmly, his eyes downcast. Sting laughed as he walked over to the pink haired male.

"Eh? And you think that would stop me from wanting you" Sting asked with a sly smirk. "It doesn't matter if he fucked you first. It matters on who fucks you the best" he said, touching the male's shoulder. Natsu glared.

"And does it look like I will let you idiots fuck me" Natsu asked, standing up but winced. The only clothing he had on was his scarf and a collar with a bell on it. Sting stared at his prey hungrily, already thinking of ways to fuck him.

"It doesn't look like you will be strong enough to stop me, Natsu-san. I mean, just because you could defeat Gajeel doesn't mean anything to me" Sting mused as he smelled the male's fragrance. Natsu balled his fist tightly, punching the male in the face. Sting's eyes widened as he hit the ground. Natsu stood up, his eyes filled with rage.

"I'm not your pet. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Of Fairy Tail" Natsu said, showing off his tattoo on his forearm. Sting smirked slightly, feeling himself get more impressed with the male. Natsu wasn't like most of his prey. Natsu was strong. He wasn't girly and he doesn't look like one who would surrender easily. Oh this will be fun. Sting stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh? Natsu, I sound it funny how you think you can deny me. Just so you know, you shouldn't anger your master" Sting said as he took out a remote. Natsu glared.

"I won't surrender to the likes of you people. I will ne-" he was cut off when he felt millions of volts go into his body as he screamed out, falling to his knees. Sting walked closer to the male, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing the pink haired male into his chest.

"Oh...now I see why Cobra is a sadist. Hearing you scream is so hot" Sting teased as he kneeled down. "Why don't you be a good sport and suck me" he asked with a smile as he stood up, forcing Natsu to face him. Natsu glared angrily.

"Like hell I will" He sneered with a smirk. Sting sighed.

"It's a shame. I was hoping I can get you without force. Oh well" Sting said as he shoved the male onto the bed. "Guess this will do" he mused, grabbing the male's arms and tying them together. "I will make you beg me to fuck you" he said as he tied the rope from natsu's arms to the bed. He then took out a vibrator. "Now, let's see how long you can go without going insane" he said as he raised Natsu's legs onto his shoulders, inserting the vibrator into the male's hole.

Natsu cried out, wincing as he felt it inside him. He smirked slightly. "If you think I will give up that easily, you're stupid" he taunted proudly. Sting laughed, turning the vibrator on high as he made it go deeper into the male. Natus's eyes bulged out as he moaned out loudly, unable to contain his moans. The sensations driving him crazy. Sting took out a cock ring as he slid it onto Natsu's cock. "There. Enjoy, baby" Sting mused before backing away.

Natsu groaned out, shutting his eyes tightly, feeling the vibrations in his ass. Sting stared at the male, hungrily. He wanted to fuck the smaller male so bad but knew he had to be patient. In order to fully tame the beast, you must give it pleasure. He walked over to the male, leaning down as he licked Natsu's nipples, sucking on the buds as he pumped the male's hard cock. "S-stop It" Natsu gasped out, pleasure filling his head as he shook his head. Sting didn't respond, too busy teasing his body.

After 15 mins, Natsu was already in tears. "Let me cum already!" he shouted out, his voice cracking. Sting laughed, staring at Natsu's hard cock that looked as if he was going to blow.

"Like I said, Natsu-san. Beg me. Then I will let you cum and give you many more pleasures" Sting mused, impressed that Natsu survived this long as he began to shove the vibrator in and out of Natsu.

He panted softly. "P-please..l-let me cum" Natsu begged out, not able to contain himself. Tears fell down his face as he was blushing dark. Sting smirked before obeying the male as he took off the ring. As soon as the ring was off, Natsu came. "A-ahhhh!" he moaned out, his back arching. No longer patient, Sting took out the vibrator and in replace, thrust his cock into the male's poor abused hole. Natsu moaned out, his voice cracking.

Sting began to thrust into the male, his hands gripping tight into his hips as he groaned. "Damn..your so tight, Natsu" he moaned as he closed his eyes. Natsu cried out, his mind getting dizzy as he was thrust into. Sting smirked. "How does it feel, baby" he purred into Natsu's ear teasingly before he hit the male's sweet spot. Natsu moaned out loud, not able to talk as he came again. His eyes rolling to the back of his head. Sting groaned, thrusting deeper into the male before coming. Natsu was already unconscious. Sting pulled out of the male before he cleaned up. "Sweet dreams, baby" he whispered into the male's ear before leaving.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating at all! I'm also sorry for how fast the sex scene was, I'm not too good at them XD**

 **Enjoy! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Yaoi, so beware. If you don't like, then don't read. I will have warnings where it gets intense though!**

 **Deep in the world of magic is a special place known as, Dragon Island. Dragon Island is a populated place where wizards reside in. It's a dangerous place to be. There are killers, crooks, burglars, and more. Wizards and normal people bow under the mighty dragon slayers. Crime is common around there. There is no real justice there either. There are four rulers, ruling the four corners of Dragon Island. But the four live in one huge castle to avoid having conflicts.**

 **The North Side Ruler-Sting Eucliffe along with his right hand man: The North Knight- Rouge Cheney**

 **The South Side Ruler- Laxus Dreyar along with his right hand man: The South Knight- Freed Justine**

 **The East Side Ruler- Erik aka Cobra along with his right hand...snake: The East Knight- Kinana**

 **The West Side Ruler- Gajeel Redfox along with his right hand man: The West Knight- Pantherlily**

 **Each of the rulers are known to be the harshest and cruelest rulers alive. They live to watch wizards be tortured. They are sadists. They are cold hearted. They are ruthless. But what happens when someone new moves into the castle where the 4 brothers live? What happens when the person meets the four rulers? Can the person change the way Dragon island is? Can he melt the cold hearts of the rulers? Find out now!**

* * *

Cobra smirked, staring down at the sleeping boy. He could hear the male's thoughts during the sleep. It amused him. Really it did. He would love to let the male sleep longer but then again, fucking him sounds a lot better. Besides, if he doesn't, Laxus or the others will most likely take the little lamb. He kneeled down, smelling the male's aroma. It turned him on. He then opened his mouth, biting into the male's neck hard, deciding to mark him as his. My eyes suddenly opened when I felt a sudden sting. I cried out in pain, pushing the larger male off me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing" I demanded angrily as I balled my fists tightly, feeling the blood trickle down my neck. My eyes narrowed, shaking slightly. The male in front of me had a dangerous aura. The way he was looking at me gave the appearance of a snake hunting a small creature. I hated that thought. I stood up slowly, wincing in pain, my legs shaking. Cobra grinned wide.

"What's wrong, little lamb? Can't get up? Too weak" he taunted cockily as he walked toward me. I growled angrily but I couldn't help but feel like he was right.

"...It's thanks to you and your brothers that I can't move right" I snapped back angrily. I stumbled a bit, trying to regain my balance as I swung my fist at his face. Like hell I was going to get fucked again. I am going to break out of here. Then I will kick these guys' asses. Cobra smirked.

"Wow...do you really think you can escape from here? You are yours. Natsu Dragneel. There is no way for you. We are your masters. So why don't you bow down and surrender already? I mean look at your odds. There are four of us against you. And haven't you sensed our power? We are unbeatable" he sneered as he dodged the fist, grabbing onto my arm as he flipped me over. I yelped in surprise, smacking into the ground with a groan. My vison fuzzed for a bit before I regained my vision. I jumped up once again. Cobra smirked. "Alright. Entertain me. I will show you who you belong to, Red Dragon" he sneered as he got into fighting position. I smirked.

"I will beat the hell out of you and then leave. And all you will do is watch me go" I snapped back as I charged forward, roaring in anger. But my powers never came back. These guys must have done something! Cobra easily sidestepped from the attack.

"We have you a shot. You won't be able to activate your powers until one of us gives you the antidote" Cobra explained before he pointed to his ears, explaining how he can hear all my thoughts. I scowled, panting softly. My energy started to slowly get drained away. "Oh? Did you notice? When I bit you, I inserted poison. You won't be able to fight me" He sneered before ramming his knee into my stomach. My eyes widened, coughing out blood as I doubled over. Cobra gripped my chin, yanking me up as he licked my lip. "Mm...sweet" he mused hungrily before he punched me in the face, sending me flying to the bed as I groaned in pain. I felt something wrap around my arms before I realized it was warm. My eyes widening, seeing the snake. I paled, struggling harder. Cobra chuckled. "You can stop me, boy. Now let's get to the fun now, shall we?" he asked, licking off my blood from his fist as he walked toward me. His eyes seeming to be glowing red.

I glared. "...Fuck off" I spat, spitting my blood onto his cheek. Cobra's smirk faded away, and in replace was a cold expression. It sent shivers down my spine.

"you will pay for that one, pet" He snarled, taking out a dagger as he sliced my cheek. I cried out in pain, struggling harder. His other hand went down, cupping my balls. "Why don't you stop being a rebellious ass and let me enjoy this? I heard you were a good boy for Gajeel and Sting" he snapped angrily as he gripped them hard. I groaned out in pleasure, shivering a bit. Then his glare vanished as he smiled, licking the blood off the blade. "Oh but don't worry. I will make you good" he sneered as he ripped off my pants and boxers before he forced two fingers into my mouth. "Suck now. Or I will make you regret it" he said coldly. I slowly obeyed, sucking on his two fingers, coating them in my saliva before he pulled out. He smirked. "Good boy" he said before he thrusted the two into my hole as I moaned out loudly.

He continued to thrust hard, not giving me any mercy. My back arched forward. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pleasure when he took out his fingers and in replace was his large dick. "Oh? You didn't expect me to lube you, do you" He mused with a laugh as he began to thrust hard. "Oh..moan for me, baby. Scream. Let me see your expressions" he sneered with an insane laugh as he thrusted harder. My brain began to heat up as I screamed out again. Cobra leaned forward, biting and sucking on my nipples as he thrusted. His hands clawed down my chest and back, enjoying my slight groans of pain. I felt pain and pleasure. Everywhere.

"S-stop it" I begged out in pain, my back arching as he thrusted harder. I couldn't help the tears falling as I closed my eyes tightly. My mind began to get fuzzy. No. I can't. I won't surrender. But it was hopeless. After 3 whole hours of continuous fucking, I came about 31 times. I was broken.

"Ahhhhh! Cobra! Please! I beg you! Stop it! I-I'm coming" I screamed out, coming once again. Cobra grinned, thrusting hard into me, before he came too. His cum shot went deep inside me, sending me into overdrive. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I passed out. Cobra panted hard, pulling out of me, enjoying what I looked was. I had tears, blood, sweat, and cum all over my body. He chuckled.

"Mmm...I really enjoyed that, pet" he mused as he lifted me up bridal style. "But I guess as a gift, I will clean you up" he said with a sigh, walking out of the room, going to the large bathing room.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating at all! I'm also sorry for how fast the sex scene was, I'm not too good at them XD How was that? I am sorry for not posting much. I have been really really busy with school. I will try to update once or twice per month for now on until summer starts. I am extremely sorry. I hope you will all stay with me though. If you have any suggestions on how I can make it better, I am open to all suggestions. Though If you want me to make it longer, that may be harder. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! See you all again later!**

 **Enjoy! Review please!**


End file.
